


Protocol

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: Carly goes off on Mac about following Protocol 5.





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> My short one shot for Day 2 of Travelers Fandom Week, which the prompt was 'Protocols'. And we all know the team is horrible at following them.

“I don’t fucking _care_ , Mac! You can’t make me go back to him. Protocol 5 can kiss my ass,” Carly practically shouts, her voice filling the garage. If anyone was trying to not listen in on her conversation with Mac before, it’s impossible to do so now. Not that she cares, of course. If anyone else has a problem with her not following Protocol 5 to the T, they can kiss her ass, too.

“You can’t just completely ignore it because you don’t like it, Carly. You know the rules,” he tries to argue.

She laughs, but there’s nothing happy about the sound. “You mean like how _you_ followed the rules when we first got here? How did following Protocol 5 go for you and your wife, huh?”

“You’re just as guilty of that as I am, remember? Which means you know _exactly_ what happens when the rules aren’t followed. It’s bad enough Jeff’s this involved. You need to do something to get him under control and out of our hair.”

“He’s an alcoholic, abusive cop! What do you expect me to be able to do without completely breaking my cover? I’ve done everything I can to lay low, but nothing is working. I _won’t_ put Jeffrey in danger just to follow a stupid protocol that _no one else_ is following.”

“We are follow-”

“No,” she interrupts him, “you aren’t. You cheated on your wife. Marcy is supposed to be under the care of the state. Trevor is a high schooler who hasn’t been to class in _weeks_ , and Philip-”

“What, you really want me to follow my host’s life?” Philip interjects from where he’s sitting at his computer, glancing over the monitor at the two of them. “We already figured out I’m not a lot of help on missions when I’m high or going through withdrawal, and those are my only two options.”

She turns back to Grant, hands on her hips and staring him down, daring him to challenge her.

He sighs. “Alright, fine. Just don’t do anything too stupid that gets anyone else on our trail. You still need to find a way to get Jeff to back down.”

“You’re the FBI agent. _You_ do something about him if you’re so worried.”


End file.
